the crys of a young girl
by beckie13
Summary: alot better than last fanfic about tanias past and how hard it was


Disclaimer: well my plan failed I don't own the mighty ducks *light bulb* eureka I have it.  
  
I've looked at so many fanfics about when they where young I'm going o do one of my own on my favourite character Tanya  
  
Oh and thanks for the tips in the reviews for the last fanfic I probably will remove it but it was my first try at this sort of thing so you cant blame me for being bad I'm going to put more space in this story and try my best with the spelling and grammar they have always been my weak points and it doesn't help that some keys on my keyboard are broke oh well enough of my rambling hears my story  
  
~@~@~  
  
Hey Tanya we where talking about when we lived on puckworld and what our child hood was like me and wildwing's parents died duke lived on the street Mallory went to a violent military school grin was violent himself what about you.  
  
Yeah. Chorused the others  
  
Nothing to say I was a straight a student cheerleading captain homecoming queen normal spoilt child with violent...um nothing I um need to go do something now.  
  
No violent what tell us we told you come on be a team player. said duke  
  
Umm no I cant I ..i..i.need to go do that thing now.  
  
TELL US. they all said in unison  
  
NO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! She then ran off  
  
Tanya's room. Tanya stood in her room then rubbed the scar on her back then collapsed crying her head in her hands  
  
If only they knew. she sobbed  
Back in the living room.  
  
What's her problem we shared all our secrets and she's being all secretive with hers said nosedive  
  
Yeah that's not fair. Said Mallory  
  
Ahh foolish ducks you cant see past your selfishness.  
  
Hey who said that. Said grin  
  
ME!  
  
A young human girl floated onto the table and said. Would you like to see what the young Tanya's life was like all the ups and downs  
  
Umm yeah. Said nosedive everyone nodded  
  
Suddenly there was a whoosh of light.  
  
School gym 10 years earlier.  
  
Where's Tanya. Asked wildwing  
  
She's on top of that pyramid of cheerleaders everything she told you was true.  
  
Nosedive was waving his hands in the air.  
  
They cant see you hear you or feel you that may be painful for you later.  
  
Huh why. Asked Mallory  
  
You'll see  
  
Suddenly they where following her home through an alleyway at night.  
  
She was talking on a mobile phone. Yeah so Amanda told jimmy that he needed a bath and he dumped her oh I still cant believe I was home coming queen it so exciting.  
  
Suddenly there where 4 or 5 girls stood in front of her she tried walking past them but they blocked her off  
  
Where d u think your going little miss perfect give wme your phone now. said one girl in a rough voice  
  
Tanya gave them her phone then turned to run but one of the girls grabbed her by her thick blond hair and dragged her to the floor they then started to attack her kicking her and punching her.  
  
NO NO NO STOP IT. Screamed wildwing  
  
Grim tried pulling them away but went through them  
  
DO SOMETHING. Screamed Mallory at the girl  
  
Cant sorry. She replied  
  
They stood there and had to watch there friend be attacked by thugs as they listened to there friends screams grow fainter with the less energy she had Mallory turned her head away put her head on nosedives shoulder and cried he hugged her as he to started to cry.  
  
Suddenly they where back in the gym looking up at happy Tanya  
  
If you thought that was bad the next few things im going to show you will tear you apart  
  
Tanya's house 1 year later.  
  
Mum dad hey where is every one. Questioned Tanya to herself.  
  
Ohhh scary Tanya was left in the house on her own. Said nosedive.  
  
Watch. Said the girl  
  
Suddenly Tanya saw a note on the table it had tear stains on it so she picked it up seeing what it was she read the letter out loud.  
  
dear Amanda im sorry I ant stay any more I am a bad husband and a bad farther tell Tanya that I love her more than anything in the world and that I hope she has a full rich life. Andrew  
  
Oh my gosh he's gone I cant believe heed levee us am only 15. said Tanya crying onto the note  
  
Ohhhh now I under stand her dad left her and her mum broke. Said nosedive  
  
Tanya ran upstairs to find her mum and they followed her. Tanya looked in her mums room then the spare room then her room then she finally came to the bathroom she pushed the door open and reviled her mother lying on her side in a puddle of blood the younger Tanya didn't run to her mums side she just looked down into her mothers icy dead stair.  
  
Suddenly as if just realising what was going on Tanya let out a bone chilling scram and ran for the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she hit her side on the banister and went tumbling down then laying unconscious on a heap on the floor.  
  
grin sniffed back tears he may have mastered his emotions but this was so sad so depressing that he could not help but feel sad for his friend.  
  
Back in the gym.  
  
They where again looking up at the happy smiling face of a young Tanya.  
  
What happened to her did she survive. Asked nosedive  
  
That's a stupid question of coarse she survived or she wouldn't be with us now. Said duke  
  
Ok ok sorry I wasn't thinking. Her replied  
  
Well she was found a neighbour herd her scream and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle. Said the girl  
  
In a big house 3 month later.  
  
Tanya sat on her bed cradling her head in her hands and rocking back and forth listening to the screams coming from the hall she then herd a whack and started crying.  
  
Oh man you mean her uncle hit her aunt tough break. Said wildwing  
  
Yes he hit her aunt regularly. She said  
  
The living room of the big house 3 days later.  
  
Tanya walked in to see her aunt crying in a corner with a black eye and a bloody nose.  
  
Ohh not again. Said Tanya taking out a tissue and handing it to her aunt she then helped her up and into the kitchen. U n the kitchen she look out a steak and put it on her aunts eye.  
  
Why did he do it this time auntie Alisha. She asked  
  
He was drunk and lashed out but it was my fault I let him drink. She said  
  
Stop sticking up for him its his fault. She said. Listen where is he now  
  
In bed sleeping in the guests room.  
  
Ok good go and pack some things and meet me down hear in ten minutes ok. Her aunt just nodded  
  
Ten minutes later they where in the car and Tanya was driving because her aunt couldn't see through her eye.  
  
Wait Oscars still in there we have to take him if we don't when he finds out we've gone he will kill him. Said her aunt  
  
Tanya started the engine then ran back I the house she found the tiny puppy then grabbed it and started to run.  
  
Whhhere ddddooooo yyou tthink your go*hick*ing lillll missy. Said a slurred voice behind her  
  
To let the dog out. She replied  
  
Ohhh smart. Said nosedive.  
  
Shhhhhhh. Said Mallory  
  
Its ten at night. Replied her uncle  
  
It was wining she said  
  
No it wasn't your trying to leave aren't you well not today you little brat. He brought his hand back and hit her across the face.  
  
She gasped then tuned and run but he caught up with her he grabbed an empty beer bottle of the side and smashed the end he then ran after her and drove it into her back.  
  
Tanya screamed and ran faster she got in the car and drove off.  
  
The gym.  
  
so do you understand now why she wouldn't tell you about her past  
  
yeah poor Tanya it was probably still to painful to say anything. Said duke  
  
we need to apologise to her can you take us back now. asked wildwing  
  
yeah ok.  
  
There was a whoosh of light and they where back in the living room  
  
Tanya's room.  
  
Tanya had cried herself to sleep but was awakened by a loud knocking  
  
Tanya checked there where no more tears then said. Come in  
  
Everyone entered  
  
Where sorry Tanya we realise your past might be to painful for you to tell us now we where being selfish. Said Mallory  
  
That's ok I'm ready to ell now any way the reason I didn't want to tell you was well my dad left my mum committed suicide and I was the one to find her body then I was sent to live with my mums sister and her husband beat her up then one night when we tried to escape he hit me then he stabbed me in the back with a broken bottle.  
  
She turned around and showed them the scar and they all gasped.  
  
Nosedive thinking *if only she knew we knew then this would be a lot easier for her*  
  
The end  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
well that was my second fanfic and I've only been on the hear 2 days  
  
(awwww is it over) yes Charlie (but I liked it)Charlie you're a boy you like anything violent (soo)  
  
please r/r  
  
from Rebecca  
l  
l 


End file.
